That escalated quickly
by Her Knightship
Summary: One-shot:Well there's a very awkward situation and big news. I do like Ron but he can be silly sometimes. I hold no ownership over HP.


"Ah… well….umm…you see…" it was obvious, she was stalling. Hermione Granger had never been speechless before. She didn't like it at all.

"'Mione, are you all right?" George asked with a a grin on his face so big, it was a wonder it hadn't fallen of. .. She glared at him and returned to thinking up a reason to get out of this situation.

Dinner at the burrow had been going well, until a few moments ago. Every few months, the Weasley's made sure to have a reunion party in which every Weasley, Harry, and Hermione were invited to. This is the first time that everyone who was invited came.

Around the table Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George, Fred, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Molly, and Arthur were all looking at her expectantly.

She didn't know what to say.

It had been 4 years since the war had ended and everyone had finally settled back down and gone back into their routines. Hermione had quite a surprising 4 years, but she wouldn't trade them for anything. She had been happy and carefree until now.

Ron had just asked her to be his girlfriend.

Maybeif this had come from him 6 years ago she might have said yes but, these days it was a different story. She had someone else.

Ron had approached her, taken her hand in his, and said "'Mione, you are the prettiest, smartest, and the most amazing witch I have ever known. I really like you 'Mione, to be honest I might even love you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

To which she had blanked and become the speechless idiot she is now. So now we've caught up with everything, how about we continue?

Ah… well….umm…you see…" it was obvious, she was stalling. Hermione Granger had never been speechless before. She didn't like it at all.

"'Mione, are you all right?" George asked with a grin on his face so big, it was a wonder it hadn't fallen of. .. She glared at him and returned to thinking up a reason to get out of this situation. "I'm fine George" she said through gritted teeth. Next to her, the other Weasley twin kicked him. George yelped.

"What was that for Fred?"

"What was what George?" He casually replied. After giving his twin a heated look he said "Nothing."

"So…?" Ron prompted with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Umm… look, Ron I can't." She said carefully.

All hope turned into bitter disappointment and confusion. "But, why? It's not like you have anyone else. "He commented judgmentally. This was of course the most stupid thing he could have said in the circumstances. For Hermione, this was the straw that broke the Hippogriff's back. She looked up at the person sitting next to her, asking permission to share their 4 year secret. In return he gave a subtle nod and started glaring at his brother again.

"First of all _Ronald_, do you honestly believe that the way to get a girl is telling them they have no one else. It's just stupid. Secondly, why can't you respect me enough to let me have my reasons? And thirdly, what the hell makes you think I don't have anyone else?" She let it all out in one breath.

"Well it's true isn't it. I've never heard anything about you going out with someone since Mclaggen." He responded surely. Too surely or Hermione's liking. Was it impossible to at least consider someone liking her as more than a bookworm who did other people's homework?

"I'M MARRIED YOU DOLT!" She exclaimed angrily, hair flying in every direction.

"WHAT?!" This time all the Weasley's excluding two joined in.

Mrs Weasley was the first one to speak. "You're married? When? How? No, better question, who?" She was looking extremely excited.

For the first time in the evening Fred decided to speak up. He stepped forward and reached for the gold chain around his neck. "Me" he said proudly.

From somewhere in the back Ginny shouted "I TOLD YOU. YOU OWE ME FIVE GALLEONS HARRY!"

Harry just sighed and dug into his pockets. Meanwhile Ron looked like he was about to explode.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? FRED? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" He shouted in the couple's direction.

"This was not your decision. I'm not your property and He actually asked so why should your opinion matter in something that was never your concern?"

"FOUR YEARS?"

"yes FOUR YEARS. We started dating FOUR YEARS ago, he proposed after eight months and we'll have been married FOUR YEARS in April. Why is that so hard to understand?" and with that Ron stormed upstairs.

"Well that could have gone better." Hermione commented after a severely uncomfortable silence.

Fred nodded then took off the chain on his neck and the Hermione's matching necklace.

They both had gold rings on them engraved with the word '_Always_'. He slid one onto her finger and then one onto his. He hugged his wife and whispered 'I love you' in her ear.

After another long pause George decided to break the tension.

"If this is his reaction now then what do you think his reaction will be when he finds out about your kids." He commented.

Fred and Hermione were glaring at George whilst everyone was staring with their jaws dropped.

"Me too, Tell us when you're done explaining" Fred told his twin before apparating with Hermione back to their home.

George wished he had never said a thing.

**A/N: Ta-daa!**

**No but I do like my ending, it's just so Fred.**

**I'm feeling talkative so I'll spare you having to hear…read my pointless rant.**

**SEEYA!**


End file.
